


Meditation & Brandy: Grief, the Kenobi Way

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Exasperated Clone Commander, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Since Palpatine's death, Obi-Wan has been angrier than Cody could even imagine. The Clone Commander finally has enough.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 336





	Meditation & Brandy: Grief, the Kenobi Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piepeloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piepeloe/gifts).



Obi-Wan’s teeth were gritting so hard it was a miracle they weren’t falling down under such pressure. The cowl of his Jedi’s cape hide enough of his face than most people would only see what he wanted them too: a Jedi Master, solemn and grave, as they buried the Chancellor of the Republic. A Jedi Master as many other, a pillar of strength hidden in brown and beige, someone who carried the orders of the Senate, someone who protected, someone who was a vessel more than a person.

Cody, standing next to him, as every Commander stood next to their General, knew better. He could see the movements of his jaw, the flex of his brow. He could feel the tension, the anger…

In all the years of the war they had shared, he had never seen Obi-Wan so angry. He had seen Obi-Wan after the mother of all battles, he had seen Obi-Wan hurt almost to death, he had seen him choking on his grief, he had seen him drunk and sad and joyful, he had seen him playful and wise, he had seen bored and he had seen him peaceful. Nevertheless he had never understood the depth of the anger which could sweep that gentle soul until the moment the two of them had entered the Chancellor’s office and found three dead Jedi Masters and an Anakin on the verge of falling who had just cut one of Master Windu’s hand.

Until Obi-Wan had seen a Sith Lord trying to make his Padawan, his child, Fall.

Almost one week after, that anger had not abated.

Cody was honestly a little surprised by how much Angry a Jedi Master could go without getting all murderous and yellow-eyed. Master Windu had explained to him at length the difference between Righteous Anger and Murderous Rage and Cody had honestly lost his footing in the discourse much sooner than he would like to confess. It probably hadn’t helped that Master Windu had been on so, so much medication at the time and insisted to cite obscure Jedi philosophe dead for centuries every two sentences.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had still not spoken to each other and Anakin was the only adult Jedi on Coruscant not present to the funeral, with Master Windu still in bed rest.

Officially, it was because of the injuries the two of them were supposed to have received in defending, unsuccessfully, the Chancellor from the Sith Lord. Unofficially Master Windu was effectively drugged to his gills, but Anakin was hiding into Senator Amidala’s apartment to be sure he wouldn’t see Obi-Wan.

The former Master Padawan pair had yelled at each other a few times via holocommunication and the only results Cody had observed was Obi-Wan’s blood pressure skyrocketing. Not that he needed it: everything seemed to put Obi-Wan in a terrible mood since Palpatine’s death, and Cody had started to play interference to be sure his Jedi wouldn’t burn all his bridges.

And now, here they were. Standing at the burial, pretending very hard the dead Chancellor hadn’t been an enemy of all life, all in the name of politics. It had been decided the truth would only worsen the situation, including the coming-soon peace talks. Obi-Wan hadn’t liked one bit to be forced to pretend like that. For the man who had tried to take his child! Master Gallia and Obi-Wan had had the Jedi equivalent of a row, all polite words, subtle metaphors and gleaming smiles, and Cody, who hadn’t left the side of Obi-Wan since Sidious’ death, would have sworn it had been more vicious than some battles against Grievious. In fact, Obi-Wan had been vicious all week, not only with Anakin and Master Gallia and Cody, if he hadn’t adored the man so much, would have throttled him a half-dozen times. It felt like Obi-Wan was bracing himself for something even more terrible and all his energy went to that bracing, leaving nothing to act like a civilized being.

“Oh, I can’t take it anymore,” Obi-Wan finally admitted at the beginning of the fourth speech, some Selkath ambassador whose name Cody didn’t take the time to remember, “let’s go find a drink or I will do something stupid.”

“Everybody will see if we leave,” Cody remarked sotto voce and Obi-Wan grunted something rude and turned on his heels.

Cody followed, because he wasn’t sure Obi-Wan wouldn’t try to burn down the Senate in this state of mind. And sadly, today Cody was his adult supervision. Not that he sometimes didn’t have the urge himself, but it would derail the plans for clones’ rights that Senator Organa was pushing at the Senate.

They ended in a cantina in some area of Coruscant the Commander didn’t know. A careful examination of the décor persuaded Cody it sometimes doubled as a brothel but he wasn’t a prude. Also, the brandy was good and reasonably priced and the dim lights and out of the way table afforded them some privacy.

“You weren’t forced to follow me,” Obi-Wan said to him at the end of the second drink, “I’m pretty sure I’m not your General anymore.”

“My General isn’t in the habits to drink instead of doing his job,” Cody bit back, “so, yeah, I’m aware.” And he wasn’t even sorry when he saw Obi-Wan’s grimace.

“I asked Knight Bant,” Cody started, “and she talked to me about some retreat…”

“Are you… _is this an intervention_?”

“Are you gonna get angrier and impossible to control if I say yes?”

Obi-Wan gesticulated for a third drink.

“Enough,” Cody ordered, exasperated and Obi-Wan’s eyes went round. Cody had sometimes pleaded, quipped and sidestepped orders, but it was the first time he used this tone with his General. He leaned down on the Jedi across the small table:

“If you act like a brat, I’m not above putting you on my knees for a good spanking,” he hissed, at the end of his rope, “Yes, your almost son was manipulated, but it doesn’t give you the right to act like you’re the only one hurt. We will go at the meditation retreat recommended by Knight Bant, you’ll meditate or centre yourself or whatever you need, and I will listen to boring to death Jedi poets, and then we’ll come back and built a better world, including healthy communications with Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened a few times, like a fish on dry soil.

“You’ll come with me?” He said finally and Cody had a sudden flash of understanding.

“You big lummox!” He exclaimed, his voice rasping, forgetting in an explosion all about his usual calm and control, “How can you be so smart and so… Have you been a pain in the ass all week because you thought I would abandon you? And you didn’t think to _ask_?”

Obi-Wan immediately went beet red and Cody’s heart filled with exasperated fondness. Jedi and feelings….He regretted Qui-Gon Jinn wasn’t alive for a discussion: he was sure half of Obi-Wan’s problems with expressing healthy feelings were his faults. He took Obi-Wan’s hand across the table.

“A feral Sith Lord couldn’t take me from you,” he reminded him. Obi-Wan had a small, grateful smile. Cody put a kiss across his knuckles and Obi-Wan went even redder, something which had seemed impossible.

“You’ll come with me?” He asked again.

“I will come with you,” Cody confirmed, “to the end of the world or beyond. Even a week of Jedi’s meditations couldn’t scare me away.” And for the first time in a week, he saw Obi-Wan’ smile, so he couldn’t resist adding:

“And when we are back, I’m taking you on a date.”

The smile turned flirtatious, something like a spark, which had been absent for days, lightening in the blue eyes.

“There you are, Negotiator,” Cody smiled in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
